From Spring, Summer Grows
by Snowflake Flower
Summary: Reborn's up to something. And it involves Haru and Tsuna's Vongola gear. And Natsu? 2786.
1. Chapter 1: Safekeeping

**From Spring, Summer Grows**

...

...

...

**Chapter 1: Safekeeping**

...

...

...

* * *

It was still quite early in the morning when Haru woke up, but it was Saturday and she had a half-day at school, so she promptly dragged herself into the bathroom. She almost tripped over the poofy princess costume she made last night, one that took her most of the night to make. She had to make sure it was perfect, because Kyoko-chan was wearing it for the annual school play at the school festival. Haru, making costumes favour to Kyoko-chan and Namimori High's sick head seamstress, would not allow anything less than amazing to be worn by her best friend, the female lead of the school play, especially since _everyone_ at Namimori High was pretty much enamoured with her.

Haru rubbed her eyes sleepily, barely able to see her reflection in the mirror through her sagging eyes. She knew she had matured, she knew she had grown. But looking into this mirror, Haru almost didn't realize she was seventeen. She had the same shoulder-length hair, and the same cute hair whorl, and the same baby face. She hadn't changed at all, but Kyoko-chan... Kyoko-chan had grown her hair out, and she grew a little taller and her curves blossomed but Haru was pretty much the same as always. People often told her she hasn't changed a bit, and she hated it.

Haru had moved on to Midori High after graduation from Midori Middle School. Midori High wasn't as far away, which Haru was grateful for. She could spend more time with Tsuna-san and the others after school! But that still meant they were going to different schools, and Haru was sad that she didn't get to attend classes with Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan and the rest of them. They were all in their third year, with all these funny stories to tell and in the future, they would lament about the same teachers and think back to all those nostalgic memories that Haru wouldn't get to share in.

She paused as she turned the water on to let it run warm. Three years, right? Since the first day she met Tsuna-san, it had been three years. So much had happened in between then and now. Tsuna-san was still being tutored by Reborn-chan. He and his Guardians were still getting into fights, protecting students of Namimori High, settling disputes between other mafias. Haru and Kyoko even got to spend a summer in Italy while Tsuna-san helped Vongola Nono with a little mafia problem!

But otherwise, it was business as usual. Tsuna-san was still Tsuna-san. A bit clumsy, a little forgetful, and a lot in love with Kyoko-chan.

Haru sighed. She didn't want to think about that so early in the morning. She forced herself to focus on getting ready for the rest of the day. While brushing her teeth, Haru stared blankly out the window. It was the same window she stared out of three years ago, to see the cutest baby in the world walking on top of her fence. That day, Haru thought she had fell in love. And she had. But not with the baby walking on her fence. Haru grinned at the nostalgia of that day, leaning down to spit her toothpaste out. When she straightened up, she almost choked on her rinsing water.

"Ciaossu!"

"HAHI!"

Haru, from the shock of seeing Reborn, tripped on the rug under her, splashing water all over her uniform. Now with an empty plastic cup in her hand, and sitting owlishly on the floor of her bathroom, Haru looked up at Reborn sitting on her bathroom's windowsill. He was smiling cutely down at her, prompting another, "Hahi?" from her lips. "Reborn-chan, you scared me! What are you doing here? Where's Tsuna-san?" she asked. Reborn hopped down off the windowsill into the bathroom, landing in front of Haru.

"Dame-Tsuna is still sleeping," he told her, standing straight like a prince, or something of the sort. Haru always thought Reborn-chan had such graceful posture. "I have a favour to ask of you, Haru-chan." Haru blinked in surprise, leaning forward on her hands to get closer to Reborn, as if he was speaking too quietly for her to hear.

"Of Haru?" She pointed at herself, as if to confirm. Reborn nodded, and took her hand, placing something in it. It was large, heavy, and cold. She wanted to look at it, but Reborn was blocking her view with his hands. He was staring at her with this deep, serious look on his face.

"If you agree to do this favour, Haru-chan, there is a chance you will be put in dangerous situations." Haru blinked, still somewhat sleepy in the early morning and also a little dumbfounded that Reborn was in her house, standing on her bathroom floor.

"Dangerous?" she said, head tilting. "Will Haru die?" Reborn shook his head.

"Tsuna will save you if anything happens," he told her, and Haru's face lit up almost immediately.

"Then Haru will do it!" she exclaimed. Reborn nodded in satisfaction, then took his hands away to reveal to her what she was tasked with safekeeping.

"Please take care of this for Tsuna. Don't let it out of your sight." he instructed her. Haru looked down at her cupped palms, spying Tsuna's ring glinting up at her. It was the one he always wore, that underwent so many different changes it was pretty much unrecognizable by now. Haru held it up to the sunlight streaming in from the window, admiring it. This was the ring that Tsuna wore every day, the ring that he treasured. Haru was determined to take the best care of it, especially since Reborn had asked her to.

"He will need it soon," Reborn told her, "But until then, please keep it safe for him." He grinned when she enthusiastically nodded her head, leaving the way he came when she went back to admiring the ring. Well, ring_s_. It was really two rings, one large, one small, linked together with a delicate silver chain. The large one was really massive, and made up most of the weight. It looked like it would cover the entire length of one of her fingers! And it was so intricately made, she thought, peering closely at it. Was that a cat at the top of it, surrounded by flames? She ran her finger over it, almost like she was stroking the flames. Haru could have sworn she felt it warm to the touch, but she figured it was probably her body heat being absorbed by the cool metal.

Deciding that she had dallied long enough, Haru quickly brushed her hair and twisted it up into her usual ponytail. She grabbed the Vongola rings and placed them in the pocket in her skirt. Reborn-chan had told her not to let them out of her sight, so Haru figured she'd take them to school with her. Should she tell Tsuna-san she had his Vongola rings? Haru thought, but decided not to. If Reborn-chan had come to her on his own then it was a secret that stayed between the two of them. Whether or not Tsuna-san knew she had them was irrelevant, unless Reborn-chan made it relevant.

It was a gut feeling, Haru thought. In her stomach, somewhere, Haru could feel that Reborn-chan didn't want Tsuna to know where his rings went. And Reborn-chan rarely did anything unless it was for Tsuna's sake, so Haru decided she could go along with it just this once.

Haru got dressed and went downstairs, eating a quick breakfast before running back up to her room. She grabbed her school back and opened her window, before leaping out onto the fence of her house. Midori High was walking distance from her house, and there was this park she always passed by to get there. Haru decided to stop there for a few minutes, and dug out the Vongola rings in her pocket. She was just so fascinated by them, this gear that Tsuna wore all the time. Haru especially loved the cat at the top of the rings, baring his fangs cutely at her. She giggled, stroking it, but then looked closer. Could it be?

Haru blinked when the ring started warming to the touch. This time, she knew it wasn't her body heat being transferred to the metal, but the metal started getting warmer than her body heat. It wasn't hot enough to burn, just warm like putting your face near a fire, letting it flare across your skin. Haru, surprised, almost dropped it when it started to glow orange-red, like embers. The next thing Haru knew, a little lion cub outfitted with armor was glancing curiously up at her.

"Gao?"

"Hahi?"

The two stared at each other for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2: Tsuna, Three Years Later

**From Spring, Summer Grows**

...

...

...

**Chapter 2: Tsuna, Three Years Later**

...

...

...

* * *

Haru wasn't quite sure what to do. Although she knew that the lion cub in front of her was Tsuna's (she remembered it from the TYL incident three years ago) she wasn't sure if he knew _her_. It certainly didn't seem to, the way he was staring suspiciously at her. But Haru liked to think she was good with animals, so she slowly knelt on the dirt, careful not to make sudden movements and scare him away. Natsu, if she remembered his name correctly, was part of Tsuna-san's ring, which meant that he was also part of Haru's responsibility.

"Hello Natsu-san," Haru said softly, crouched almost in a kneeling bow. "My name is Miura Haru. I'm Tsuna-san's friend." She smiled gently at the wary lion cub, waiting for him to make the first move. He did so slowly, with one step forward and two steps back. He sniffed her face and then her hands and it seemed both were deemed unthreatening because he then pounced on her back, giving his cubbish version of a grin. Haru laughed, reaching back to grab him. She was happy when he let her, holding him in her arms.

"Gao!" he said. He squirmed out of her arms, eager to be on the ground, running around. When he took off, out of the park, Haru squealed in panic and ran after him.

"No! Natsu-san! Haru has to go to school!" she exclaimed. But he didn't look like he wanted to stop, jumping up on stone fences, taking off down the block. Haru didn't notice what streets she was turning at, or what places she was running down, but she figured it out after rounding the corner and slamming into someone. "Hahi!" she exclaimed.

"Haru?" The other person said. Haru looked up, and 'hahi'ed in panic again.

"TSUNA-SAN?!" She squeaked, and her head swiveled rapidly from side-to-side. But where was Natsu? When Haru looked over at Reborn, he was standing menacingly over a hidden Natsu, who was cowering under the stare of the hitman. Tsuna was oblivious to Natsu's existence, still looking quizzically at Haru. She forced a smile at him, in an attempt to seem calm. It didn't really work, because her voice seemed to stick at a higher register. "Tsuna-san! Sorry for bumping into you. Haru should watch where she's going." She laughed uneasily, but Tsuna didn't seem to notice. In fact, he looked rather... worried? "Hahi? Tsuna-san, is everything okay?" she asked.

He didn't answer her at first his brown eyes flicked to the side, staring blankly at the wall. He was lost in thought, no doubt. Haru hoped it wasn't because of his Vongola ring, because then she'd feel so guilty for deciding not to tell him she had it. Some of his brown hair fell over his eyes, messy as usual. It had grown longer, and so was a little shaggier. He needed a haircut, Haru thought. Almost on instinct, Haru reached out, combing her fingers through Tsuna's bangs, trying to clear a sight to his eyes. He moved at her touch, a bit startled from the unexpectedness of it. Haru jumped back, her cheeks burning. "Hahi! S-sorry, Haru just... Haru wasn't thinking," she murmured bashfully. Unbeknownst to her, Reborn smiled and Natsu peered curiously at Tsuna, and then at Haru.

"It's okay," he said, laughing a little. He ran his own fingers through it. "It _is_ getting a little long." Haru nodded in agreement. She didn't notice when Natsu started to glow, and she hardly felt the slight warmth in the pocket of her skirt. She just stared at her feet, a little unsure of what to say. But she found her words when Tsuna reached out, taking her scrunchie and letting her hair fall around her in soft waves.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed, her head snapping up and her hands coming to grab her hair. "Tsu-Tsuna-san!" Tsuna grinned, holding her scrunchie almost tauntingly in her face.

"You always wear it up," he said, and then took a second to look at her blushing, pouting face framed by her brown hair. Her hair was not wavy, but constantly keeping it in a ponytail had given it a bit of a wave. Haru was used to tying it up, especially during gymnastic practice. But now, seeing the way Tsuna was studying her so carefully, Haru wondered if it wasn't so bad to let it down once in a while. Haru's blush deepened at the thought.

Tsuna seemed to notice he was staring, and quickly handed her scrunchie back to her, flushing a bit. "Are you going to school?" he asked. Haru quickly tied her hair back up, nodding at his question.

"Un! But it looks like Haru went backwards..." she murmured, frowning. She was almost at square one (her house). It looked like Natsu was trying to lead her back to Tsuna's house. Or maybe back to Tsuna himself? Whichever it was, if Haru didn't leave for school now, there was a good chance she'd be late. "Haru has to go now! See you later Tsuna-san!" she called. She saw him wave before he disappeared from sight completely, going back around the corner she came from.

The route to school didn't require much thought, since Haru had been walking the same route for three years. So her thoughts turned to the boy she left minutes before. No, maybe boy wasn't an appropriate word anymore. A man? Tsuna had matured so much in the past three years, no longer as quick to embarrass or excite. There was a subdued calm about him. Haru heard that Vongola Nono was letting Tsuna run the Japanese branch of the Vongola Mafia. It made sense then, since sometimes Tsuna would disappear on weekends. Nana sometimes complained she had no idea where Tsuna was anymore. Kyoko also agreed as well, remarking that her brother was out of the house more and more, despite not going to college or working.

Haru had no doubts though. Why go to college? They would all end up working in the Mafia anyways. Well, maybe Haru and Kyoko-chan would go to college. Haru planned to major in business and finance with a minor in fashion. She wanted to be useful to Tsuna, and help him run the mafia. Unfortunately they didn't have a major for Future Wives of Mafioso's, so Haru picked the major that seemed most helpful. The fashion minor was just to fulfill her love for costume making.

But Tsuna-san was sure to protest her involvement in the Vongola Mafia. Haru saw this coming, how couldn't she? Tsuna-san was always so wonderfully caring and protective of her and Kyoko-chan. He didn't want to involve them in anything he considered dangerous and dirty, but Haru resolved herself a long time ago. She wasn't going to let herself be some damsel to save, or a pretty trophy wife content to sit at home and eat cake all the time and get fat. Haru was going to do something with herself, something that would help Tsuna-san.

With that thought in her mind, Haru took a running start at the tall tree in her school courtyard. Some of the freshmen turned to look at her, curious, while the veterans paused mildly to see the spectacle she was about to unleash on them. If there was anything Haru was known for in her school, (besides being that weird girl with the cute hair whorl) it was her gymnastics ability.

Haru jumped up and grabbed the thick tree branch, hoisting herself up. From there, she made an intricate, but well-practiced climb up the tree until she reached the window of her classroom. A classmate opened it for her, greeting her good morning. She reciprocated it as she jumped in, tousling leaves everywhere. The teacher was giving her an exasperated look, and Haru just grinned and waved hello. Everyone in Midori High was pretty much resigned to her antics. Not that she'd ever stop if they tried to make her.

Haru was going to be the best damn spy the Vongola Family ever had.


	3. Chapter 3: Haru's New Pet

**From Spring, Summer Grows**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 3: Haru's New Pet**

...

...

...

* * *

Pets were hard, Haru thought as she sat glumly in the middle of her trashed room, watching Natsu chew one of her teddy bears. He had started acting up in the middle of her math class, the ring glowing warm in her skirt pocket. She had to make a quick break for the washroom before he poofed out and ended up scaring all her classmates. She had pleaded in the bathroom for five minutes before he finally agreed to go back into his ring, but not without an irritated growl. By the time Haru got home and let him come out, he was so hyped up on energy that he tore her room apart.

The first things to go were Haru's costumes. Haru was relieved that she kept Kyoko-chan's princess dress in another room, and not in hers. The next thing to go were her notebooks, and then her pillows, and then her clothes, and finally he was working on destroying all of her teddy bears.

Haru had tried to stop him, she did! But he was too quick for her, darting out of reach and snatching up another thing to rip apart. Trying to chase him only sped up the process of destroying everything in her room, so Haru just sighed and sat down, watching him gradually become more and more tired. Eventually he would get bored and stop; now it was just about waiting it out.

The front door closed, and Haru knew her father was home from work. He called out her name, a tentative, "Haru?" when he heard the scuffling and commotion in her room. Haru's head snapped up, and Natsu stopped in his destruction of Haru's stuffed toy. He had never heard this person's voice before, and his timid nature kicked in. He darted behind Haru, pressing into her back, his ears flattened on his head. Haru was surprised at his timidity, but the sound of her father tromping up the stairs put her in a right state of panic. Her room was pretty much destroyed! How was she going to explain this?!

Natsu refused to go back into the ring, and darted under the bed in hiding. Haru ruffled her hair trying to think of something, seeing the state of her room, but her door opened before she could even mentally formulate a proper sentence. "Haru?" her father asked again, and his shock was obvious as he stared at the disarray. "Haru, is everything okay? What happened to your room?" Haru was sheepish, scratching her cheek as she surveyed her own surroundings.

"Ehehe... Haru... Haru was just... angry?" She shuffled nervously, her hands clasped behind her back. Haru's father stepped into the room, trying to avoid squishing the ripped pillows and haphazard blankets under his feet. He walked until he stood in front of Haru, looking guilty. He clasped her shoulders, and Haru was surprised when he did. Her father didn't give affection very easily. Haru thought that her affectionate nature was probably something she inherited from her mother, a woman she only barely remembered.

"Haru... I'm sorry," he said, and Haru looked at him in confusion. Sorry for what, she thought. He wasn't the one who tore up her room, that trophy belonged to the little lion cub hiding under her bed. "I know you wanted to go to Namimori High and be with your friends," he said, "But Midori High is the best school, and you're one of their brightest students. Haru, I just want what's best for you." Haru looked at her father in surprise. She didn't realize he thought about things like that. It was true. Haru did want to go to Namimori High but had to continue to Midori High because of her father's wishes, but she never thought that was his fault.

"Daddy, it's okay," she said, smiling brightly. "Haru is happy at Midori High." But her father vehemently shook his head, looking close to tearing.

"No! Haru, you're not happy if you've done _this_ to your room!" They both looked around at the chaos, and Haru became sheepish again. Well, _she_ didn't technically do this, but it's not like she was going to tell her dad a flaming lion cub hiding under her bed did it. "Oh Haru... if I could transfer you to Namimori I would do it, but it's too late in the year now," he said. Until suddenly his face brightened up, as if a brilliant idea had popped into his head. Haru looked at him quizzically, wondering what was going through his head. He gave her a gentle smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry Haru, I'll make sure you can spend more time with your friends." And then he left before she could say anything in reply.

"Hahi?" Haru wasn't really sure what just happened, but at this point it didn't look like she was going to be scolded for destroying her room. Natsu poked his head out from under her bed, checking to make sure it was all clear before bounding up to her, rubbing his face against her leg. She sighed in exasperation and bent down to scratch him behind the ears. He purred in satisfaction, and Haru giggled.

Maybe having a new pet wouldn't be so bad.

Natsu seemed to catch on to her thoughts and meowed his strange meow. Haru knelt down, petting him complacently. He jumped into her lap, purring and snuggling against her. Haru laughed and started playing with his paws, scratching him under the neck. He was really quite cute, Haru thought. He reminded Haru of Tsuna when Tsuna was younger. Nowadays, Tsuna was quieter and less prone to his outbursts. He had matured, Haru knew, because of everything that he had to endure since now. Haru was proud of him, of course, of his accomplishments but at the same time, a part of her missed the young Tsuna who was a little bit timid. Playing with Natsu was like having a bit of the old Tsuna back, and Haru liked that.

For the rest of the day, Haru and Natsu cleaned up the disaster that was her room. She sat down for a quick dinner without her father, who was on the phone and who seemed to have been on the phone since coming home a few hours earlier. Haru made a small something for Natsu, unsure if he needed food since he was technically just made of Dying Will flames. But he gobbled up his dinner just fine and sat quietly as Haru did her homework. When it was time for bed, Haru grabbed a few of her salvaged pillows and made a small bed for Natsu at the foot of hers. He didn't make any move to go back into the ring, so Haru thought he probably slept outside of it.

Natsu sniffed the bed for a few minutes before settling in it and yawning, showing his little canines. Haru got ready for bed and said goodnight to him. She climbed under the covers and turned off the lights, her eyes closed in preparation for sleep. A few minutes later, there was the sound of shuffling, and then a small weight that lightly dipped her mattress. Haru smiled in the dark when she felt something warm nudge her hand, and lifted it to allow Natsu to snuggle against her side. He was quite spoiled, Haru thought.

It was a strange sensation, Haru thought, the flames against her. They flickered softly, dimmed a bit because Natsu was sleeping. But they were still emitting light, and Haru thought it made a funny picture when Natsu was against her stomach. But it was comforting as well, reminding Haru of when she was young and couldn't sleep without a night light. Haru wondered if Tsuna's flames were the same, if they were warm and comforting.

Haru sighed, hearing the low murmuring of her father in the next room. Was he still on the phone? She wondered what he was up to, still thinking of what happened earlier that day. It would be great if Haru could be at Namimori High with everyone else... but that was just wishful thinking.

Haru fell asleep with those thoughts, and the glow of orange against her chest.


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Up

**From Spring, Summer Grows**

...

...

...

**Chapter 4: Catching Up**

...

...

...

* * *

"Natsuuu waaaaait!"

Natsu glanced over his shoulder and saw the same image he'd seen for the last five minutes; Miura Haru chasing him with panic on her face. He'd been running at high speed for awhile now, and was both amazed and annoyed that she managed to keep up. Just what kind of human was she? But it didn't matter, because right now she was trying to catch him before he could make it back to Tsuna's side, and he had to lose her!

With a slight narrowing of his eyes, Natsu leapt off the ground onto a fence, and then to a low roof. He looked back at Haru, who was staring with her mouth agape. He gave her a little smug look, calling out, "Gao!" as if to say, "You can't catch me now, can you? Ha!" and started bolting across the rooftops. Getting to the Sawada house was much quicker now that he wasn't following the maze of streets, but he was surprised when he heard a thump behind him, and turned back to see Haru trying to steady herself on the slanted roofs. He growled.

Seriously? This girl was insane!

Haru wobbled a bit on her feet as she gained a precariously delicate sense of balance, looking up to see Natsu pouting petulantly at her. He was still a few roofs away from her, watching her carefully. He didn't want her to catch him, but he also didn't want her to fall either, so the only option was to wait and see what would happen. Haru straightened up, walking slowly across the slanted roof. She quickly found out that was dangerous when her foot slipped and her whole body fell against the roof and when she got up again, crouched closer to the roof this time. Pretty soon she was gaining more ground, using her hands for better stability. Natsu still watched her carefully, but he always remained just out of reach, even jumping backwards onto another roof to make sure she didn't fall when he was preoccupied.

Haru didn't even realize the two of them reached Tsuna's house already, her single-minded focus purely on catching up to Natsu on the rooftops. But when he looked away from her, Haru realized he was staring through Tsuna's bedroom window, at Tsuna who had his back to the window. It was Sunday and they didn't have school, so Tsuna was dressed casually and sitting at the little table in his room. Natsu looked as though he was readying himself to jump through the open window, and Haru panicked. She jumped forward, trying to grab him and stop him, but he moved at the last second and the next thing Haru knew, she was gripping the edge of the roof.

"Gao!" Natsu exclaimed when he saw her barely hanging on. She didn't scream, but her eyes were wide with terror and she was starting to slip, the sweat on her hands doing nothing to help her grip the edge of the roof. Haru couldn't see how far she would fall, but Natsu did and she could tell by his panicked expression that it wouldn't be good if she let go. His teeth latched onto the sleeve of her shirt, trying to see if maybe that would help pull her up. But it didn't.

In the next split second, Haru's fingers slipped off the roof, and her piercing scream echoed all around her.

But then a bruising force clamped around her wrist, and Haru looked up and saw Tsuna leaning out the window, his eyes blazing orange.

"Haru!" he exclaimed, and the orange faded away, replaced by the soothing brown. Behind him, Haru heard Gokudera and Yamamaoto's voices. Tsuna looked over his shoulder and asked for help, and the two of them appeared at Tsuna's back, seeing her stare up at them with terrified eyes. Soon enough, three hands were grasping her arm, and Haru was hauled up and into Tsuna's room. Tsuna lost his balance halfway while pulling her up, and Haru ended up landing on him, her nose smashed against his chest.

"Ow…" Haru mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her nose. She froze when she realized where she was; on top of Tsuna. He didn't seem to notice though, rubbing his head from where it smacked against his floor. When he finally did realize the position the both of them were in, he suddenly flushed a deep red while staring up at her. His embarrassment only made Haru more embarrassment, and she quickly slid to the side, looking down at the floor with her ears blushing. "S-sorry, Tsuna-san," she said, staring down at her blunt fingernails. She didn't want to look at him just yet, but when he sat up, his face hovered right above hers, and she could feel the small puffs of his breath against her hair.

"It's not your fault," Tsuna told her, and when she found the courage to meet his eyes, he was smiling at her. When she smiled widely back at him, he chuckled and ruffled her hair. Haru didn't mind it this time, because today she didn't put her hair up. And Tsuna, after ruffling her hair, let his fingers trail down the soft waves of her hair. He brushed her hair back from her face, revealing the faint pink in her cheeks and the lip cream that made her lips so shiny. When he was younger, Tsuna didn't know why girls bothered making their lips shiny. What was so great about shiny lips? But Haru thought maybe now he got it, because he was looking at her lips with an expression she'd never seen him wear before.

"What the hell were you doing on the roof anyways, stupid woman?!" Gokudera exclaimed, and just like that, the spell was broken. Tsuna looked away, sighing at Gokudera's loud voice. Haru pouted, glaring at Gokudera.

"None of your business!" she shouted, her hands clenched into fists. She definitely couldn't say she had been chasing Natsu across the rooftops, because that was like saying, 'Hey! I have your Vongola ring that you've been looking for!' Speaking of Natsu…

Haru looked out the window, somewhat nervous, but wondering why Natsu hadn't dived into the room the first chance he got. It was obvious when she saw Reborn aiming a silver pistol at Natsu's head. He was cowering under Reborn's babyish, five-year old stare. The ex-Arcobaleno was saying something to Natsu, who was listening intently and with no small amount of fear. The little lion cub kept nodding rapidly as Reborn continued talking, before finally Reborn put his gun away. Natsu glowed brightly, and Haru felt that familiar warmth in her pocket that told her Natsu had gone back into the ring. Reborn smiled and waved at Haru from the rooftop she fell from. Haru grinned and waved back. He was so cute, she thought.

"Reborn? What are you doing on the roof?"

Haru's heart jumped when Tsuna brushed against her as he came to the window, looking out at Reborn. The touch of his arm against hers was too soon forgotten though, when Reborn jumped back inside the room, causing Tsuna to step away. Reborn just smiled his little mysterious chibi smile, crossing his arms.

"That roof has a nice view of the sunset," he said, and Tsuna looked at him strangely.

"But Reborn… it's still midday." Tsuna took back those words quickly enough when Reborn kicked him in the face, leaving him trembling in pain on the floor of his bedroom. Haru giggled and smiled, knowing that no matter how old Tsuna got, he'd always be weak against Reborn-chan.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were seated at the table when Reborn jumped into Haru's arms, and Tsuna had crawled over there as well. Yamamoto and Tsuna's books were spread out all over the table. Haru walked closer to the table and her eyes swept over their notes and textbooks, her eyes taking in all the information. "Are Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san studying?" she asked, and they both nodded.

"We didn't really do well on our last test," Yamamoto said, grinning sheepishly. Haru bent at the waist, her eyes flickering rapidly all over the table, soaking in all their notes and the information from the textbooks, determining what they were learning and at what difficulty. She saw Yamamoto's open notebook in front of him, scribbled with math formulas. "Ah," she said, catching the attention of all three guys, "Yamamoto-san, you made a mistake here." She pointed at the mistake, kneeling down and grabbing his pencil. "It should be like… this…" She scratched out the answer with ridiculous ease, one hand still around Reborn.

"Ooh, I see now," Yamamto said, taking his pencil back from Haru and starting on the next problem. Reborn hopped out of Haru's arm as she leaned over to Tsuna's notebook. She didn't notice how she'd practically shoved herself in front of him, their heads hovering close like they did minutes before in front of the window. She just saw the math problem in front of her, riddled with errors. Her lips turned down in a pout, but she didn't notice how Tsuna stared at them. She just picked up his mechanical pencil and started scribbling away.

"And then you carry this over, and make sure you divide by the co-sign, or it won't work," Haru babbled on, totally oblivious to all three of the guys in the room staring incredulously at her. Even Gokudera, who was plenty smart, was staring at her like she was suddenly a whole new person. "Do you understand, Tsuna-san?" Haru asked, and looked up, finally noticing the dumbfounded looks she was getting. "Hahi? Is something wrong?"

Tsuna grinned. "You're really smart, Haru," he said. Haru laughed sheepishly, blushing.

"Ehehe, Haru has her moments," she said. Reborn, from where he lay on his hammock, watched as she leaned over Tsuna's notebook again, this time explaining every step she made, making sure Tsuna and Yamamoto understood how she solved the math problem. Gokudera would sometimes lean over as well, listening to her as she worked out a particularly difficult problem. As he watched Tsuna's face, the gentle smile on his lips when he looked at Haru, and then the focused concentration when he stared at the page, made Reborn think he should have thought of this ages ago.


End file.
